New Song Dadakan!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tsubasa dan Shun berencana untuk mengikuti sebuah ajang cari bakat yang diadakan oleh Zenoheld. Namun, ketika semuanya sudah siap, tiba-tiba saja kaset karaoke milik mereka hilang dicuri oleh Kyouya DKK. Lalu, lagu apa yang akan mereka buat untuk menggantikan lagu mereka sebelumnya? LautCocot! MFB & BBB CrossOVER fanfic. RnR?


**New Song Dadakan!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**MFB & BBB punya Disclaimernya masing-masing. Karena kalau keduanya punya saia, setelah pertarungan, Bey akan segera kalian kunyah (karena arenanya wajan yg udah dipanasin), dan Drago pasti bukan robot lagi karena gak saia selalu buat mangap (you know what). But this story is mine!**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor, Parody.**

**WARNING(s): Gaje, typo, OOC super, bahasa ngaco, bahasa 'Lo gue', gak lucu, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

GUJESSSS! GUJEEESSS!

Terdengar suara dari sebuah kereta api yang nampaknya sangat tidak elit. Ya, kereta api yang kian dihuni oleh Danma dkk itu tengah melaju menuju sebuah kota dimana tempat teman lama mereka singgah, yakni, Metal Fight City.

Danma memang sudah berencana untuk mengajak teman-temannya berlibur ke kota itu. Karena, selain disana sangat menyenangkan, teman-teman mereka yang merupakan para Bladers-pun singgah disana.

Sebenarnya, jarak antara kota mereka dan Metal Fight City tidak begitu jauh. Namun, karena kereta yang mereka naiki mengalami keterlambatan, jadilah sekarang semua anak-anak cowok itu sedang mendengkur di kereta.

GROOOKKK!

Bunyi dengkuran yang sangat tidak elit itu berasal dari Baron, ya pemuda berambut _pink_ itu diizinkan ikut kali ini. Sebenarnya, Danma sih hanya mengajak Shun, namun karena menurut Shun pergi berdua itu akan menyebabkan fitnah, apalagi sesama laki-laki(?) jadilah ia bergegas menelepon Ace dan Baron untuk ikut.

SREEETTT!

Tak terasa waktu perjalanan yang sangat abal-abal itu berakhir. Dengan berhentinya sang kereta dan terjeduknya Baron.

JEDUUUKK! BUAKKK!

"ANJRIT!" teriaknya yang langsung bangun dari tidur panjangnya itu.

"Siapa sih yang naro tiang disini? Kagak tau gue lagi asik-asik tidur apa!" Baron langsung mencak-mencak gaje yang entah ditujuin buat siapa. Sementara tangannya masih nunjuk-nunjuk kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Gundulmu koe! Sampeyan iki gimana tho? Pake jeduthin kepala koe ke kursi, sakit, tau rhasa." Jelas Ace dengan bahasa Jawa-nya yang sungguh medok. Sementara Baron cuman bisa nyengir gaje.

"Udah woi! Turunkan semua barang kalian. Aku tak mau kalau ada satu barangpun yang ketinggalan!" suruh Danma dengan logat Bataknya. Sementara semua teman-temannya hanya mengangguk.

"Elu tuh, kayaknya demen banget ngatur-ngatur Dan." Shun sewot duluan, tapi cowok berambut item yang sering keramasan pake _Sunsilk_ itu gak mau ambil pusing sama tindakan temennya. Karena akhirannya-pun dia bakalan ngikutin kemauan Danma.

"Sudahlah Shun. Kau itu daritadi banyak cakap! Bawa barang-barang kau dan segera turun dan pergi ke rumah Ginga." Jelas Danma sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya Bang. Gue juga ngerti kali." Jawab Shun singkat. Lalu setelah itu ia segera membawa tas kopernya dan turun dari kereta diikuti oleh yang lain.

**Skip Time.**

Setelah capek berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, Danma dkk akhirnya sampai di rumah Ginga, yang langsung disambut oleh Ginga dan teman-temannya dengan penuh haru.

"Oh Ginga! Lama tak bertemu! Bagaimana kabar kau lah? Baik bukan?" Danma langsung bertanya pada teman lamanya itu, sambil berpelukan macam Teletubis pula.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir-lah Dan, aku dan semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Ginga lalu dengan tulus langsung memeluk Danma, dia juga tak lupa mengeluarkan logat Bataknya.

"Yuu, lama ndak ketemu. Sampeyan masih kuntet ajha sampe sekharang, like this yok." Kata Ace sambil memamerkan jempol 'ok' nya dan menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang engga rata, tapi juga engga pake behel.

Sementara Yuu hanya mendengus kesal karena dibilang kuntet.

"Sa, minal aidzin ya. Barangkali gue punya salah ama lu." Kata Shun lalu segera menjabat tangan Tsubasa. Sementara Tsubasa langsung mengangguk.

"Sampeyan iki jelas punya salah sama aku tho. Ndak inget apa waktu percakapan dhi Pesbok ithu? Ha? Sampeyan inget ndak?" tanya Tsubasa dengan logat Jawa medok *sama seperti Ace*. Shun kelihatan sedang berpikir, lalu tak lama kemudian, dia akhirnya inget.

"Sa, udah gue bilang, namanya FACEBOOK! Bukan PESBOK!" jelas Shun sambil berteriak tepat ditelinga Tsubasa.

"Eleh, sampeyan iki jhangan sok ngatur-ngatur kulo! Kulo masih mendhing, dariphada si Baron bilangnya Pace-bo-ok." Kata Tsubasa tak mau kalah.

"Terus gue harus bilang WAW gitu?" tanya Shun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Waw, waw! Sampeyan kira mobhil ambulance! Udahlah, yang jelas, sampeyan iki emang punya salah sama aku tho! Inget ndak cobha?" Tsubasa kembali bertanya, Shun keliatan lagi mikir dan langsung jawab.

"Oh yang itu? Cakep! Gue baru inget." Jawabnya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Facebook**_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Pertama ku bertemu denganmu, ooh matamu sangat indah, seindah mata kucing tetanggaku yang baru is death kemaren~_

_Kedua kutatap wajahmu, ajiibb daaaahhh! Muka lu udah mirip banget sama Soimah yang 'sesuatu' banget~_

_Ketiga kurasakan sentuhan tanganmu, beeehhh tangannya udah kayak kain suteranya Mak Inem aja tuh~_

_Keempat ku menggandeng tanganmu, aiihhh tanganmu halus banget~_

_Kelima, semakin lama aku memperhatikanmu, barulah aku sadar kalau kau itu … LAKI-LAKI… gyahahaha :v _

_Summom: __**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

**6 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Koe iki nyindhir aku ta? Raheut hateku! Sampeyan iki gak bisha jagha omongan! Dashar udhah ke kota koe wis sombong Shun!_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Aku ndak nyindhir koe tho. Cuman mau ngasih tau hal yg sebhenarnya ajha. Kenapa? Koe keberatan ta?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Aku gak pernah kebheratan tho. Aku cuman sakit hati dibhilang begitu! Sampeyan iki wis kelewatan Shun, opo maksudne pake bilang aku begihtu ha? Koe tak kubuat sakit hati ntar! –w-_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Jangan ghitu Sa! Aku wis dibuat raheut hate sama si Minnah, aku ditholak Sa! Si Minnah bilang dia sukanya sama koe, tak gebet aja Sa, lumayan cantik, baek jugha dia :v_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Tak bisha gitu Shun, aku wis tresno sampe mati ama shi Fabia, adeknya Mbak Serena yg dari kota Neathia idtu. Koe gimana tho –w-_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Ya wis lah, mau ghimana laghi coba? Aku wis pacaran sama yg namanya Alice dishini. Orangnya cantik, baek pula, tak salah aku memilih dia Sa, sampeyan ntar tak aku cariin gadhis dari kota ya~_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Sampeyan iki ghimana tho? Metal Fight City tak sampeyan bilang kota kalo begithu? Gini-gini dishini kota Shun! Sangat asri dan terjamin, gak kayak di kotamu iki lho, banyak polusinya, iya kan? :P_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Nah sampeyan tau itu –w- udahlah, aku mau ngerjakan tugas bhareng temen-temen. Djangan lupa telpon ato sms kalo adha apa-apa Sa! Ntar tak aku tulungin, oh iya Sa, kitha jadhi OOT ini, ghimana?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Gak tau, yg penting jangan suka bhilang-bhilang aku kayak beghitu lagi! Aku malu kalo sampe diliat Fabia ntar –w- koe ada tughas apa ta? Bhanyak?_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Bhanget Sa. Bhiasa lah~ SMA githu, tugas sama makan wong aku ajha masih mikirin tugas Sa, ribet iki –w- sampeyan sekolahnya gimana? Lancar?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Aku wis lulus SMP Shun –w- bentar lagi tak masuk SMA aku –w- mau lanjutdhin ke SMA MetalBlade 2012 –w-_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Sekolahku sekharang iki mahal tho –w- tapi SMA MetalBlade 2012 ithu jugha malah Sa? Sampeyan yakin ndak mau masuk SMA laen?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Ndak mau QAQ wis adha Fabia dishitu OAO aku tresno karo dhia Shun, ndak bisa lama-lama pisah_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Koe ndak pacaran sama dhia kan =A= mana bisha dheket kalo ghitu? ?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Aku belum mikirin caranya tho =='' disuruh belajar dulu sing rajin! Lulus SMA bharu nembak dhia :*_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Yaudah lah, terserah sampeyan kalo gitu. Aku mau ngerjain thugas dulu Sa! Udhah ya, sampe kethemu laghi. Koe OL dhimana iki?_

_**Tsubasa Otori Si Pangeran Katropolitan**_

_Pake Laptopnya Yuu =w= udhah sing minggat sana! Kerjain dhulu tughas-mu itu, nanti kalo mau keshini khabari aku dulu ya-w-_

_**Shun Kazami Yang Sangatzz Unyu-unyu**_

_Iya, aku minggat iki =='' siip lah (y)_

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka.**

_**End of flashback.**_

"Jadi, sing sampeyan bogha dosa karo aku!" kata Tsubasa sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Shun.

"Iya iya, dah inget aku! Koe ghitu ajha pake dimasukin hati Sa, aku 'kan canda ae." Shun ngejawab singkat.

Yap saudara-saudara, ternyata kedua cowok _cool_ kita ini sama-sama keturunan Jawa, dan mereka cuman beda satu tahun. Tsubasa 16 dan Shun 17.

"Jadhi? Koe sing sadhar sekharang? Mau ghimana cobha? Minta maaf karo aku?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian.

"Aku 'kan wis minta maaf barushan, koe ghimana tho! Sa, ghimana hubungan sampeyan ama si Fabia itu lho?" tanya Shun yang berusaha mengganti topik.

"Demen ne koe OOT mulu kalo kulo ajak ngomong. Aku masih ndak ada hubungan sama dia tho, koe wis pacaran ae di kota?" jawab Tsubasa lalu kembali bertanya.

"Wis lah Sa, namanya Alice. Cuakepp tenan sa! Sampeyan jugha kudhu dapetin cewek cakep tho, oh iya Sa, kenapa sampeyan bharu masuk SMA tahun ini? Bukannya umur sampeyan wis 16 tahun?" Shun menjawab lalu balik nanya ke Tsubasa.

"Koe iki, lupha tho? Aku 'kan pindhah sekolah pas kelas tigha SMP, jadhi kudhu ngulang dhulu satu tahun," jelas Tsubasa sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Oh iya, aku wis inget sekarang. Yaudah lah Sa, aku capek iki, sing tundjukin kamarku sama yang lain," pinta Shun kemudian. Setelah itu, tanpa berlama-lama, Tsubasa langsung nunjukin kamar mereka semua.

Semuanya-pun langsung istirahat.

* * *

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

"Sa, sampeyan hari ini masih libhuran 'kan? Mau ndak ke Sungai bhareng aku. Aku udah lama ndak ke Sungai…," kata Shun yang mengawali pembicaraan di pagi hari itu.

"Kalian tidak ikutan makan bakso ini? Sedap sekali lho~" tawar Ginga.

"Ndak usah lah Gin, aku ama Tsubasa wis kenyang," Shun langsung pamitan. Sementara yang lainnya lanjutin makan baksonya.

"Danma! Ayo makan sambelnya yang banyak! Pokoknye gue kagak mau tau! Lu itu saban hari cuman ngasih gue janji aje! Kapan mau lu tepatin! Ayo makan lagi!" Runo, selaku pacarnya Danma yang lagi main ke situ (Karena Runo juga tinggal di Metal Fight City), langsung nyuruh pacar kesayangannya itu buat makan sambel lagi. Padahal Danma udah kepedesan, bibirnya udah dower-dower, dia nyari-nyari air, tapi karena gak ketemu akhirnya dia minum air yang ada di ember cuciannya Ace.

"Yassalam! Dan, koe iki ghimana tho! Itukan aer bhekas cucian, koe sing minum, dasar." Ace langsung mandangin Danma dengan sinis.

"Ya wis lah! Ayo Shun. Semuanya, aku bherangkat dhulu ya!" sementara Tsubasa langsung setuju sama ajakan Shun. Mereka-pun langsung pergi ke Sungai.

"Sampeyan mau mancing, Shun?" tanya Tsubasa di perjalanan menuju Sungai.

"Iyalah Sa! Emang koe pikir aku ini mau ngapain ke Sungai? Nghintiphin nenek-nenek mandi? Gak elit banget," jawab Shun sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Sa, idtu shi Fabia bukhan?" Shun langsung nepuk pundak Tsubasa pas-pasan dia ngeliat Fabia lagi bawa boboko.

"I-iya Shun … idtu shi Fabia pujaan hadtiku yang cantik iki lho," Tsubasa langsung kesengsrem(?) sama Fabia pas-pasan dia lewat situ.

Sementara Fabia cuman ngasihin senyum ke Tsubasa, tapi karena dia engga hati-hati jadilah dia kesandung batu dan hampir jatuh. Tapi langsung ditahan sama tsubasa dengan mesranya.

Background: kemesraan ini, janganlah cepat berlalu~

Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlari~

Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berjalan~

Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat dilempar sepatu~

DUAKKK!

"Koe apakhand adekku hah! Lepashin!" tiba-tiba aja, dari belakang udah muncul Serena yang langsung gaplok tsubasa pake sepatunya (tepatnya sandal swallow(?)).

"A-aku ndak apa-apakhan adekmu tho, shi Fabia tadhi cuman mau jhatuh, ya udhah deh aku tulungin, emangnya ndak boleh tho?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian.

"Bholeh sih, tapikand ndak usah pake pose seperti tadhi tho! Bhukan muhrim!" Serena langsung mencak-mencak sama Tsubasa. Sedangkan Shun cuman cengo dan ngasih kode ke Fabia yang bisa diartikan.

"Ithu Mbakmu yang ghila atau si Tsubasa yang udhah kelewatan keresno karo sampeyan tho, sampe segitunya…"

"Udhah Fabia! Kamu ke Sungai shana, dan koe! Koe jhangan cohba-cobha deketin adekku lagi! Berani deketin adekku laghi, MODAR KOE!" Serena masih mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tsubasa.

Sedangkan Fabia langsung pergi ke Sungai. Pas-pasan Serena udah pergi, Tsubasa sedikit meratapi nasib.

"Kenapa ya, aku kok ndak bisha dekethin Fabia! Phadahal si Kyouya bisha dekethin Fabia," ujar Tsubasa dengan nada sedih. Shun yang udah ngerti akan maksud sahabatnya itu langsung ngedeketin Tsubasa.

"Sampeyan tenang adjha tho, aku bakalan bantuin sampeyan Sa." Kata Shun sambil nyengir. Tsubasa cuman ngangguk dan ikutan nyengir doang(?).

**~ At River~**

Tsubasa sama Shun langsung mancing begitu udah sampe di Sungai. Sebenernya sih, cuman Shun doang yang mancing, karena daritadi, Tsubasa cuman asik liatin Fabia yang lagi nyuci.

"Sa, koe iki bhukannya bhantuin aku tho. Malahan liatin shi Fabia mulu, sana dheketin adjha dia!" Shun langsung ngedorong Tsubasa yang hampir mau nyungsep. Tapi, karena dia masih ngejaga _image_-nya, akhirnya Tsubasa nahan biar dia gak jatoh.

"Fabia, sampeyan iki nyuchi badhju adjha tho. Nanti tangan sampeyan yang mulus itu khasar lho," Tsubasa mulai basa-basi sama Fabia.

"Alah, kamu iki Sa, bhisa adjha gombal ne, aku iki 'kan udah bhiasa nyuci kayak gini, jhadhi kamu gak usah sok perhatian ghitu deh," jawab Fabia yang masih sibuk nyuci.

"Kamu iki Fabia, makin hari iki kali ya yang bikin aku makin cinta sama sampeyan," gumam Tsubasa.

"Ye, sampeyan iki, chinta, chinta, chinta mulu bhilangnya sama aku. Apha ndak ada cewek laen apha di kepala sampeyan iki selain aku Sa…," Fabia langsung geleng-gelengin kepala.

"Ndak adha laghi, Cuma kamu yang adha di hatiku Fabia. Sebenernya, kamu iki chinta gak sih sama aku? Kok kamu mau-maunya sampe dhijodhin ama si Kyouya yang badhjunya kayak ghembelehe ghitu?" tanya Tsubasa dengan prontal-nya.

"Aku sih chinta iya sama kamu Sa, tapi, kamu iki selalu adjha keduluan sama Kyouka. Yaiyalah aku wis dhijodohin sama dhia," ucap Fabia sambil giles-gilesin cuciannya ke batu sungai.

"Jhadi, aku harus apa bhiar sampeyan mau jhadi pacarku?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Aku sih ndak mau apa-apa darimu Sa. Aku cuman mau kesetiaan, aku iki ndak seneng kalo phacaran sama cowok yang suka selingkuh," jelas Fabia.

"Hm, aku ndak seperti itu tho, ghimana kalo sekarang kamu jhadi pacarku?" Tsubasa langsung nembak Fabia gitu aja. Sementara Fabia cuman ngangguk doang.

"Eh, kamu serius mau jhadi pacarku, Fabia?!" tanya Tsubasa yang gak percaya.

"Iyalah Sa, aku iki seriusan … yaudhah, tapi sampeyan jhangan bhilang-bhilang sama kakakku ya kalo kita phacaran!" pinta Fabia.

"Gak akan lah! Sama siapapun terkecuali shama ortuku dan ortumu sayang~"

"Apha! Ithu sih shama adjha Sa! Pokoknya khita putus!"

"Lha, tapi khita 'kan bharu sedetik jadian?"

"Gak adha tapi-tapian! Pokoknya KULO, SAMPEYAN, WIS RAMPOOL!"

BLETAK!

Fabia langsung nampar Tsubasa pake bobokonya. Sementara Tsubasa cuman pundung dan guling-guling doang.

"Huwee! Kok kamu djahat bhanget sama aku tho, FABIAAAA! TANPAMU AKU GHALAU! ! ! ! !"

"LAU … LAU … LAU…," Shun langsung ikutan bilang 'GALAU' tapi cuman pas bagian 'LAU' nya doang.

"Koe ngapain tho ikut-ikutan aku Shun?!" tanya Tsubasa.

"Ndak apa-apa Sa, cuman pengen khasih efek ghema yang keren adjha," jelas Shun dengan polosnya.

"KOE IKI NDAK NGERTI APA! KULO RAHEUT HATE SHUN! BANTUIN KULO SHUN!" Tsubasa langsung guling-guling lagi. Sontak, semua Ibu-Ibu yang lagi ada di Sungai langsung ngira dia 'Anak piatu' yang engga dibeliin mainan sama Ayahnya (yang dimaksud ayahnya itu adalah Shun).

"Thenang dong Sa! Aku tau solusinya," kata Shun tiba-tiba. Tsubasa yang lagi guling-guling langsung bangun seketika.

"Solusi apha ta?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian.

"Tuh, sampeyan lhiat deh ke tiang listrik yang ada di sana!" Shun langsung nunuk tiang yang dimaksud, di sana ada sebuah brosur atau apalah namanya. Yang penting ini isinya;

LOMBA NYANYI DAN NARI!

DICARI: SEBUAH BOYSBAND

BERANGGOTAAN COWOK-COWOK KECE NAN KEREN

UNTUK MENJADI BINTANG BESAR!

BIAYA HANYA SEBESAR 10.000 RUPIAH!

PEMENANGNYA AKAN MENJADI BINTANG BESAR!

AYO IKUTAN!

BATAS WAKTU TINGGAL 2 MINGGU LAGI!

TEMPAT: STUDIO METAL FIGHT CITY

SYARAT: YANG PENTING KEREN DAN KECE. GENDER HARUS COWOK (TIDAK MENERIMA BANCI). UMUR TERSERAH BERAPA, BAYI-PUN GAK MASALAH KALO UDAH BISA NYANYIIN LAGU-LAGU KEREN DAN BISA NGE-DANCE!

BURUAN IKUTAN!

"Maksudnya?" Tsubasa yang engga paham sama perkataan Shun langsung nanya.

"Koe iki, ya kidtha ikutan lombanya lah! Dengan bhegitu 'kan Fabia bhakalan suka sama koe kalo kita menang!" jelas Shun kemudian, Tsubasa cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Yaudhah deh! Demi Fabia aku ikudthan!" Tsubasa langsung ngambil brosur yang ada di tiang listrik itu dan buru-buru ngajakin Shun buat pulang.

"Apa! Tak salah dengar aku? Kita semua mau ikutan lomba Boysband?" tanya Ginga pada Shun dan Tsubasa.

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" jawab keduanya dengan serempak.

"Yaudahlah Dan. Engga apa-apa kali, sekalian ngasah kemampuan," kata Yuu. Semua minus Danma ngangguk setuju.

"Ok lah, berarti kita harus cari pelatih, iya 'kan?" tanya Danma pada semuanya.

"Ndak usah lah Dan! Yang penting kita sekarang cari laghu yang pas dulu," kata Tsubasa.

"Iya juga Dan. Bagus itu, aku setuju kalau begitu," Ginga ikutan nyaut.

"Gue sih udah punya piring (feeling) kalo kita bakalan menang. Secara, 'kan di grup kita ada GUE! Yang keren nan kece ini," kata Masamune yang udah ke-pe-de-an.

"Keren apaan! KamSeUPay iya," kata Yuu pelan.

"Masamune, elu ke-pe-de-an amat sih! Boleh pinjem kupingnya gak?!" Shun langsung narik Masamune. Yang ada di sana minus Masamune langsung ngedeketin Masamune dan teriak keras-keras di kupingnya.

"AAAATTTTTUUUUUULLLLLAAAAAHHH H! ! ! !"

* * *

**2 Minggu kemudian.**

Setelah 2 minggu lamanya, akhirnya Ginga DKK udah siap buat tampil. Mereka tau betul kalo saingannya itu berat-berat. Tapi mereka bakalan usahain kalo grup mereka bakalan menang.

Oh iya, nama grup mereka adalah 'BB Super Keren'. Anggotanya udah jelas adalah: Ginga, Danma, Tsubasa, Shun, Baron, Yuu, Ace, dan Masamune.

"Heh Tsubasa! Maneh jeung tim maneh mah tidak akan menang! Karena, tim saya nih yang akan menang mah! Dan saya bakalan dapetin Neng Fabia yang geulis tea!" Kyouya yang juga ikutan lomba itu langsung ngeledek Tsubasa.

"Kamu ndak usah ke-pe-de-an tho, dhasar DOMBA GARUT! Djangan urusin Fabia dulu tho, urus adjha tuh badhju koe yang udhah mirip sama karpet djalanan ae!" kata Tsubasa yang gak mau kalah.

"Yasudah! Kita liat aja ntar hasilnya gimana, lamun kamu kalah, tong ceurik ya!" Kyouya langsung nyombongin diri dan ngajak temen-temennya pergi.

**Sementara itu:**

"_Kimi no koto ga suki dakara~"_

Danma DKK yang lagi latihan udah siap-siap buat lomba hari ini. Bahkan mereka udah ada di studio, tapi karena acaranya belum mulai jadilah mereka latihan dulu. Dan, tema lagu yang mereka pake adalah _'Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara'_ dari AKB48. Oh, sungguh manisnya mereka.

"Kita bakalan tampil 3 jam lagi. Semuanya udah siap 'kan?" tanya Madoka, selaku manajer grup mereka dan merupakan sahabat Ginga yang datang dari kota.

"Cek dulu ya! Anggota udah lengkap, _fashion_ udah lengkap, tata rias udah lengkap, rambut palsu(?) ada, kaset…," Madoka langsung nyari-nyari kaset karaoke yang bakalan mereka pake buat _ferfomance_.

"Lho, kalian udah bawa kasetnya, 'kan?" tanya Madoka pada semuanya.

"Sudah pasti lah! Tadi kita sudah siapkan semuanya! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang hilang," Danma yang engga ngerti sama keadaan(?) malahan langsung ngorek-ngorek tong sampah.

"Lu ngapain Dan?" tanya Masamune.

"Kali saja pas-pasan aku makan sambal tadi kasetnya terbuang ke tong sampah," Danma masih asik ngorek-ngorek tong sampah.

"Ndak masuk akhal ithu Dan. Oh iya, atau djangan-djangan, iki kerjaannya si Kyouya DKK!" Tsubasa langsung nyadar saat itu juga. Karena dia tau, ini pasti kerjaannya si Kyouya.

"Kyouya? Mau apa dia ngambil kaset kita?" tanya Yuu.

"Dia 'kan saingannya Tsubasa, iya lah dia nyolong kaset kita," Shun langsung jawab pertanyaan Yuu. Sementara Tsubasa cuman ngangguk doang.

"Sebentar deh … Oh iya! Di jadwalnya juga, Kyouya DKK mau nyanyiin lagi Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara," jelas Madoka sambil liatin jadwalnya.

"Aduh, gimana dong ini, masa kita ganti lagu, 'kan udah deket lombanya," Baron mulai guling-guling.

"Bisa aja sih! Oh iya Dan, kalo gak salah waktu pas makan bakso itu…," dalam sekejap, Shun langsung nyengir sumringah karena udah dapet ide buat ganti lagu.

**3 jam kemudian.**

"_Kitai ni naru~ eien no sa … ki~~~"_

Kyouya DKK yang bener-bener _ferfomance_ pake lagu AKB48 sambil nari-nari dengan unyunya akhirnya tampil lebih dulu dari Danma DKK. Tapi setelah itu, tibalah girilan Danma dkk buat tampil.

"Sok buktiin ku kamu tah Tsubasa!" Kyouya masih nyombongin diri. Sementara Tsubasa cuman ngangguk doang.

'Bissmilah, tungghu aku tho, Fabia,' batin Tsubasa sambil mandangin Fabia yang udah duduk manis di bangku penonton.

"Ayo semuanya!" Danma langsung nyuruh temen-temennya buat naik ke atas panggung.

* * *

**Ferfomance**

All: Awas deh hati-hati  
Kalo makan sambel  
Awas deh hati-hati

Danma: Sehabis kerja capek pengen makan ayam bakar lagi  
Oh pake nasi (ooh)  
Shun: Pacar ngajakin makan di restoran yang katanya doi  
Enak sekali  
Baron: Tapi disitu lagi ada lomba gedhe-gedhe sekali  
Kulantas ditantang makan ama doi siapa berani  
Masamune: Makanin ayam, sambelnya tuh serantang  
kalo habis gratis-tis-tis-tis  
Semua enggak bayar  
Tsubasa: Awalnya ragu karena aku pasti gak kan sanggup ngabisin  
(oo ya?)  
Oh ya...  
(Iyeee!)  
Tsubasa: Tapi kenapa kok muka pacarku ternyata lebih nakutin  
(oo ya?)  
Oh ya...  
(Iyeee!)

All: Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
Ginga: Percuma ngeluh, pacar gak ngerti deritaku  
Bibir dower memerah, gak bisa aku paksa  
Perutku udah melilit kebelet dan sakit  
Tapi pacar nyuruh terus mukanya tuh sengat-sengit

Baron & Masamune: Kepedesaaan, karena makan sambel  
Kepedesaaan, Cabenya 5 kilo  
Kepedesaaan, karena makan sambel  
Kepedesaaan, Aku memang udah gak tahan

Danma: Sayang, besok hari aku nggak kan ke restoran ini  
Aku berjanji (Ooh)  
Shun: Dikasih duit satu milyar pun aku gak akan brani  
Untuk kesini

Tsubasa: Karena aku lebih sayang diriku sendiri gak mau mati  
(oo ya?)  
Oh ya...  
(Iyeee!)  
Tsubasa: Kalo ajak aku kesana lagi mendingan putus disini  
(oo ya?)  
Oh ya...  
(Iyeee!)

All: Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
sakit ... sakit... sakit..

Yuu: Mau bikin sambel yang biasa  
Sini aku ajarin  
Ambil cabe, tomat dan bawang wang wang wang wang  
Ambil aja secukupnya bawang  
Jangan banyak-banyak  
Tinggal minta diulekin dong dong dong dong dong  
All: Awas deh hati-hati

Baron: Sayang sebenernya, kamu tuh sayang aku nggak  
kok aku diperlakukan kayak gini  
Masamune: Ku tau ku suka salah  
Bukan pacar yang baik  
dan selalu minta ditraktiiiir

All: Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
Jangan makan sambel-sambel banyak nanti kau sembelit  
Kalau makan sambel-sambel dikit biar kagak sakit  
Percuma ngeluh, pacar gak ngerti deritaku  
Bibir dower memerah, gak bisa aku paksa  
Perutku udah melilit kebelet dan sakit  
Tapi pacar nyuruh terus mukanya tuh sengat-sengit  
Kepedesaaan, karena makan sambel  
Kepedesaaan, Cabenya 5 kilo  
Kepedesaaan, karena makan sambel  
Kepedesaaan,  
KARNA MAKAN SAMBEL…~

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Setelah mereka selesai nyanyi, semuanya dapet tepuk kaki (maksudnya tepuk tangan) yang meriah dari semua penonton. Danma DKK udah nyengir sumringah. Tapi, mereka gak boleh seneng dulu karena pemenangnya masih belum ditentuin.

"Nah, kalian udah bagus kok tadi, sekarang kita tinggal nunggu pengumumannya," jelas Madoka. Semua anak boysband itu ngangguk-ngangguk layaknya guk-guk.

30 menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, sekarang, gue sekalu Panitia acara ini bakalan ngumumin pemenangnya!" seru Hydron tanpa basa-basi. Karena sebenernya, dia udah dipelototin sama Bapaknya daritadi gara-gara nunda-nunda mulu waktu.

Sementara anak-anak CALON boysband yang ada di sana udah keringetan dingin.

"Dan, pemenangnya adalah…,"

Jeng … Jeng … Jeng…

"BANG HAJI RHOMA IRAMA!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung cengo total, begitu Hydron nyebutin kalo yang menang adalah 'Bang Haji Rhoma Irama'. Ternyata, Hydron bukannya nyebutin pemenangnya, tapi malahan minta tanda tangan ke Bang Haji Rhoma Irama yang entah sejak kapan udah ada disitu.

"RALAT WOI!" Zenoheld langsung ambil alih karena anaknya mendadak sarap.

"Mangap … mangap pemirsa, bukan Bang Haji kok yang menang. Baiklah, saya akan baca 'kan ulang. Pemenangnya adalah…"

"BB Super Keren! ! ! !"

Prok prok prok!

Danma DKK langsung jingkrak-jingkrak seneng. Sedangkan Kyouya DKK langsung mewek gaje.

"Saya gak bisa dapetin Fabia … hiks … hiks…" tangis Kyouya dengan malangnya.

"Tenang saja~ masih ada tahun depan~ jangan menyerah oh… wahai calon penerus bangsa~" Bang Haji Rhoma Irama langsung nyanyi di depan Kyouya dengan gitarnya. Sementara di sebelahnya Hydron udah joget-joget gaje.

"Perdamaian perdamaian, perdamaian perdamaian…," Nile tiba-tiba ikutan nyanyi sambil geleng-gelengin kepala.

"NILEEEEEE! SOMPLAK LU!" amuk Kyouya.

"Apa Kyou-"

"AAATUUUULAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

"Fabia, shekarang aku 'kan udhah menang nih, kamu mau ndak jadhi pacarku?" Tsubasa nembak Fabia lagi, lagi ini di luar Studio.

"Iya Sa, aku mau kok. Asalkand, kamu djangan sombhong walaupun udhah terkenal," jelas Fabia.

"Iya lah, mana mungkin aku bhakalan jadhi sombong tho, yang penting adha kamu dhisampingku, aku ndak akan sombong,"

"Yaudah deh, kalau ghitu, aku mau jadhi pacarmu~"

"Makasih ya Fab, aku tresno karo sampeyan…,"

"Tsubasa kemana? Dia tak hadir pula?" tanya Danma pas-pasan mereka semua diundang buat dinner sama Pelaksana acara ini (Zenoheld) karena udah sukses dan menang di acaranya.

"Si Tsubasa lagi mojok ama Fabia, udah biarin aja dia mah," kata Yuu kemudian.

Yang lain cuman ngangguk. Gak berapa lama kemudian…

"ALAMAK! PERUTKU MELILIT LAGI GARA-GARA SAMBAL YANG WAKTU ITU!" Danma langsung ngacir ke WC terdekat.

Sementara yang lain cuman cengo.

"Danma … Danma …, salah sendiri! Perut pake dililit! Yaiyalah sakit!" teriak Baron tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud kau itu?" tanya Ginga yang gak ngerti akan ucapan Baron.

"Si Danma tuh! Perut pake dililit, yaiyalah sakit," ucap Baron sekali lagi.

"Baron, kamu tau 'kan yang dimaksud MELILIT?" tanya Yuu kemudian.

"Iyalah! Dililit sama benda 'kan?"

"Bukan Baron! ! !"

"Lha terus?"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung ngedeketin Baron dan teriak keras-keras.

"AAATUUUUULAAAAAAHHHH! ! ! ! !"

* * *

**-End-**

**Pesan moral~(?): Jangan suka makan sambel kebanyakan kalau kalian engga suka sambel =w=**

**Just fict gaje~ RnR?**


End file.
